Tulips for a Tiger
by Roxas4ever
Summary: Hiro Sohma has always cared for Kisa. But what happens when Kisa befriends the mysterious Megumi Hanajima? Has someone else taken a place in Kisa's heart? And how does a certain sheep feel about this? (undecided if it's HiroxKisa or MegumixKisa)
1. Morning

**Tulips for a Tiger**

On a gentle autumn afternoon, a bird perched on a willow tree. The gentle swaying of the tree started to lull it into a sleep, when a sudden nearby uproar caused the bird to take flight.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU DARN BRAT!"

Hiro Sohma sighed, annoyed. "Jeez, can't you figure that out on your own? Or is the cat also cursed with a total lack of intelligence?"

"DON'T BACK TALK ME, KID! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE HAVE TO WALK TO SCHOOL WITH YOU, WITHOUT YOUR SMART insert a-word COMMENTS!"

Hiro grinned his usual smirk, and folded his arms. "Oh yah! And what are you going to do about it? Don't bother threatening me violence. You still can't beat Yuki…".

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, are you two coming or not", Yuki interjected. Turning around, he was not surprised to see Kyo had the brown haired kid by the shirt collar and had lifted him a few feet off of the ground. Never the less, he still shook his head. "You really shouldn't pick a fight before we go to school, you stupid cat. You'll get your uniform bloody…".

"Like I need to hear from you, rat boy!". Despite his comment, he loosened his grip on Hiro's shirt, and the sarcastic kid dropped to the ground, landing on his feet.

Dusting himself off, Hiro smirked. "Really, Kyo, that's just sad. I thought MAYBE you'd actually go through with your threat this time…but I suppose you HAVE to listen to your precious Yuki…".

Kyo's face displayed a look of horror as what Hiro had just said sank in. "My…WHAT!"

Hiro just continued walking. Before he caught up with the group, he turned back to a certain shocked, carrot top guy, and smirked a final time. Ignoring Kyo's sudden burst of out rage from behind him, Hiro scanned the group of people he now found himself in. Walking in front of him was Momiji Sohma, practically skipping along the sidewalk, chattering happily to a somewhat silent Yuki Sohma. As their names might imply, Hiro was related to these two. He was also related to his current stalker, Kyo, who looked as though he was about to pull Hiro limb from limb. To his left walked the tall, silent figure of Hatsuharu. Also a Sohma, Haru was generally found deep in thought, unless provoked. Turning his head to his right, Hiro's eyes finally rested on Kisa Sohma. A small smile found it's way to his lips, and the young boy's heart skipped a beat. Ever since they had been little, Kisa and Hiro had been nearly inseparable. Although they were related, Kisa was a distant cousin to Hiro, not even close family. This made it easier for him to think of her maybe as a little more than just a friend.

Hiro was going to say something to her, but she seemed a bit preoccupied at the time. Tilting his head a little farther to see who the distracter was, Hiro's eyes narrowed. Great, it was the Honda girl. Hiro shouldn't have been surprised. Ever since Kisa and Tohru had met, they had instantly formed a sisterly bond. From then on, wherever Tohru went, Kisa could be found not far behind. _"This never would have happened if you had been there for Kisa when she was being picked on, if she hadn't needed someone to listen to her"_, Hiro told himself. His fists curled up into balls, his muscles tightening. Looking at Kisa, he saw the little girl laughing along with Tohru. His fists uncurled. Although he hated to admit it, Kisa's friendship with Tohru had really done Kisa a world of good. She was able to smile again, able to laugh again, thanks to a certain young woman.

Arriving at an intersection, the group stopped. "Well", Tohru said. "I guess this is where we turn. Have a good day at school Kisa…Hiro…".

Kisa smiled happily at Tohru, causing the high school girl to squeal. Kisa was so cute! Bending over, Tohru gave Kisa a big hug, causing Hiro to roll his eyes.

Grabbing her bag, Tohru stood up. "Well, I'll see you after school!" With that she turned to walk with Yuki, who had waited for her while the group continued walking.

Looking across the street, Hiro saw the path they had to take. A sudden blur of traffic blanketed his view, and he focused his eyes on the on coming vehicles. The occasional car cruised past them. Waiting for the opportune moment, Hiro turned to Kisa. "Kisa, when I say go, we'll run across the street, okay?".

The young girl turned her head to look at him, and smiled. "Okay!"

Turning his attention back to the street, he saw a break in traffic. As he prepared himself to run, he felt Kisa's fingers entwine themselves with his as she grasped his hand. Hiro turned a deep shade of red. "Alright…GO!" They took off, just narrowly avoiding a mini van. Finally, reaching the other side. Slowing down to a walk again, the two continued holding hands.

That is, until Hiro noticed. Pulling his hand from Kisa's grasp, he blushed again, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

After a few minutes of silence, Kisa turned to the shy boy next to her. "H…Hiro…", she started, stuttering. "Umm…would it be alright if you picked me up after school?"

Hiro started to answer, when Kisa continued.

"It…it's just…that, well, things haven't been going very well at school lately…and…and I was wondering if you would drop by the junior high to walk home with me…".

Hiro was surprised. From what he had last heard, things were going well. But, then again, gossip at school was a flimsy thing, and could change instantly. By the sounds of it, the school rumors had shifted back to focusing on Kisa and her appearance. Hiro gritted his teeth. People could be so mean! Why do they have to pick on others, just because someone looks or acts different? Looking over at Kisa's silent figure next to him, Hiro felt his heart melt with sympathy. _"Especially some one as innocent as Kisa…"_. Realizing that Kisa was nervously awaiting an answer, Hiro started. "Oh! Ah…sure Kisa".

The young girl smiled happily at her life long friend. Even though Hiro was an incredibly cold and sarcastic person on the outside, Kisa knew that under all that sarcasm there was a kind hearted boy…a boy who cared about her…

Not long afterward, the pair found themselves in front of the junior high. "Well, I guess I'll see you after school", Hiro said, his hands still in his pockets.

"Okay", Kisa replied, still smiling. She watched as Hiro took off in the direction of the elementary school. Turning back, he waved at her. Smiling, she waved back.

Once he was out of sight, she turned to face the school. Her small smile quickly vanished. Ahead of her lay a tall, foreboding building, one that had always scared her, and continued to scare her. It wasn't so much the school that she feared, but the people inside it. Even now, as she slowly approached it, she could see a group of girls sitting on the steps, whispering and looking her way. Clutching her backpack straps, she took a deep breath, and proceeded up the steps and into the building.


	2. The Calls

I'm back with more! (Sorry Megumi fans, he doesn't show up till next chapter!) -Maple Chan

**The Calls**

The clock's ticking had slowed. He was sure it had slowed. The monotonous droning of the clock was only covered up by the occasional buzz of a fly. Staring outside, one student was sure time had stopped. However a sudden yell from the head of the classroom caught his attention.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, you have a call waiting for you in the office". The teacher folded her arms, staring at the messenger. She hated having her class interrupted. Seeing Haru look at her questioningly, the teacher nodded her head in the direction of the door. "Go, and no dawdling!" The way she saw it, it was one less student to have to listen to snoring in her class. "Why'd ever become a Literature teacher?" she asked herself.

Haru raised an eyebrow, and left his seat. As he passed Momiji's desk, the rabbit gave him the thumbs up. While Momiji loved school (as he loved just about anything), he had to admit he thought Haru was lucky to get out of Literature.

Following the student messenger to the office, Haru walked at a leisurely pace. The way he saw it, he had all the time in the world. Stopping for a minute, he stared out a window, into the schoolyard. The wind appeared to have picked up. Leaves danced in the wind. The trees leaned slightly to their side, occasionally straightening themselves before a new gust of wind came.

"Coming?" the messenger asked, arms crossed. Haru walked past him, ignoring him completely.

Upon reaching the office, a secretary approached him. "Are you Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"I am".

"You have a call waiting for you on line one".

Picking up the receiver, Haru dialed line one and heard a voice on the other side.

"Haru…big brother…is that you?" It was Kisa. (Kisa calls Haru "big brother" because he basically acts like a brother to her. Same reason Kisa calls Tohru "sissy")

Haru was surprised to hear Kisa's voice. "Kisa, what's wrong?" He sensed fear in her voice, something he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I…I don't know…"

"Did some one say something to you? Did someone laugh at you?" Silence on the other side told him that his suspicions were correct. Putting his hand to his head, Haru brushed his white hair back. "Kisa…I can't do anything about that right now. I'm in school. Look, I'll cut lunch today and come eat lunch with you if you want, but I still have two class hours until we get out for lunch".

"O…okay. Brother Haru?"

"Yes, Kisa?"

"Well…today, a group of-".

From behind him, the secretary prodded Haru. "Other people need to use the phone!".

"Look, Kisa", he interrupted the small girl. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay…". Kisa sounded a little dejected. Haru winced. He hated cutting her off, especially since it was very rarely she said anything at all.

"Okay, bye". Handing the phone to the annoyed looking secretary, Hatsuharu walked back to class. Stopping by the drinking fountain for a few seconds, he splashed the ice-cold water on his face. Feeling a little more refreshed, the calm teen entered his classroom.

The teacher did not look happy. "Took you long enough", she muttered, as she scribbled something on the chalkboard.

As he walked back to his seat, Momiji asked in a whisper, "Haru, who was it?"

"Kisa".

Momiji looked questioningly at him as he seated himself, but Haru didn't bother explain. Instead he stared out the window. The wind had died down a bit. Today looked like a good day to lie outside and stare at the clouds. Maybe he'd do that after school today, before dinner.

About half an hour later, another announcement broke him from his trance.

"Sohma!" the teacher barked. Seeing Momiji and Haru look at each other, she cleared her throat. "Hatsuharu Sohma".

Haru stood up, completely and utterly clueless on what was going on.

"You have another (here the teacher grits her teeth) call waiting for you in the office".

Surprised, Haru once again followed the messenger (this time, a female) to receive an unexpected call. Walking a little brisker than last time, he arrived in half the amount of time it took him last time.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver, not knowing who to expect.

"Haru!"

"Hiro?" Haru said, taken aback.

"You've got to do something! We were out at recess, and a group of students from the Junior High, Kisa's Junior High, ran over and said that there was to be huge fight at the school, and a gang was targeting one of the seventh graders!"

"Well, what's that got to do with-"

"Haru, use your stinking brain and figure it out!" Hiro replied, trying not to be sarcastic.

"…Kisa?"

"Haru, you've got to stop it! Hello? Haru!"

Haru dropped the receiver, much to the dismay of the secretary. Curling his fists, Haru tried to control himself. Why? Why would anyone do this to Kisa? Why would anyone want to beat up such a sweet, helpless girl? How could someone be so heartless? As he started shaking with anger, White Haru struggled to control his temper. His usually white hair faded into a dark gray, and his pupils constricted. With one last sigh of defeat, White Haru let go. Suddenly, he took off from the office, in the direction of the classroom.

Momiji was taking notes when the door burst open.

"Haru, you're back. What a pleasure to have you in my classroom", the teacher said, sarcastically. However, as soon as she saw the look on Haru's face, she shut up immedeatly.

Momiji watched as his relative stormed over to his desk and grabbed him by the arm. A quick "Hey!" was all the blonde boy had time to say before he was rushed out of the room. "What's going on? Where are we going?" he asked, as Haru run ahead of him, still firmly grasping his arm. As the guy in front of him turned his head back, Momiji found himself looking into the eyes of a very angry Black Haru. "Kisa's school", he said through gritted teeth.

As they burst through the school doors, Haru let go of Momiji's arm, and continued running. Momiji, not wanting to lose him, run after the angry bovine.

Feeling sweat trickle down his face, Hatsuharu didn't stop once to catch his breath. And he wouldn't stop. Not until he made sure Kisa was all right, and that the little punks who threatened her never saw the light of day again.

**Scarlett Witch**-Yay! First reviewer:D Thanks! I love writing about Kisa, because she is such a cute and innocent character. Megumi's fun to work with too (sadly, he wasn't in this chapter :( Don't worry, he'll show up soon!) Thanks for reviewing!

**Rikku SWiRLS**- Very sorry Megumi isn't in this one:( He's scheduled to make an appearance next chapter:) Thanks for the review! (I agree, Megumi is one of my fav characters too!)


	3. Kisa's Hero

Okay, I changed the title. :P I had no problem with the title before, but I showed the story to my friend, and she said it looked good, but the title was stupid. I hope this one is a little better. (Word of warning: this chapter is a tad more violent than I originally planneditto be...)-Maple Chan

**Kisa's Hero**

Unrest lay in the air. It hung from the tops of the lockers and crept across the floors of the hallways. It stole away in the bathrooms, and hid around corners. No one could see it, but every one could sense it. Especially one who had many dealings with these kinds of things.

Megumi Hanajima walked along a row of lockers, silent as ever. As usual, he was alone. The other kids in his grade avoided him. It wasn't because he was mean, or even because he was scary…no; it was because they couldn't understand him. He wasn't like the rest of them. While every other eye darted back and forth, his deep, dark eyes stayed focused on an imaginary goal. While every other foot landed with either over confidence or great uncertainty, his seemed to have found a happy medium. While every other body was dressed in the standard slightly green school uniform, his was a uniform of pure black (the faculty had been too unsettled by him to bother asking him to change).

Yes, he could feel the unease vibrating from every mind. Although Megumi did not posses the electromagnet powers of his sister, it didn't take waves to tell that something was going to happen. He had heard rumors of an upcoming fight, but he had thought nothing of it…until now. Everywhere he turned, the school reeked of violence. "It's only a matter of time", he muttered aloud, scaring those nearest to him.

As if by his doing, at that moment, a yell was heard from a nearby corridor. Students rushed in mass confusion, some away in fear of their own safety, others towards the outbreak. Megumi was one of the latter. However, unlike the majority of the latter, he was not heading there for a source of entertainment. Upon arriving, Megumi stopped on the edge of the crowd, and witnessed something that unsettled even him.

A group of four or five gang members, both male and female alike were beating up what appeared to be a ball. One chucked pebbles, while the other few randomly kicked it. Slowly, the ball uncurled, revealing a girl, in Megumi's grade.

"Please…", she pleaded quietly.

"You filth!" the apparent gang leader said. "What right do you have fouling up our school air with your 'uniqueness'. That hair, those eyes, are a sign of an animal…the sign of a freak! And that's what you are, a freak!" As she said this, her foot landed hard into the girl's side.

Megumi's heart stopped at the sight. Recognizing the girl as Kisa Sohma from his class, he felt a chill creep down his spine. As he watched the leader's foot pound repeatedly into Kisa, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear me! You…", once again her boot landed on Kisa. Megumi twitched.

"…Are…". A small whimper arose from Kisa as the boot found it's target. Megumi's lip curled, showing his teeth.

"…A…". This time Kisa cried out, and a spot of blood showed through her uniform. As the leader prepared to another kick, Megumi stepped out of the crowd.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, showing no sign of any emotion, although his blood boiled with anger. A slight inhale of breath could be heard in the crowd. This was the first time a seventh grader had ever stood up to a ninth grader, let along a group of ninth graders.

"What are WE doing?" The rock thrower replied, putting his hands on his hips. "What are YOU doing? Get back in line, Sevie!"

"You act as though you are superior, yet your actions prove otherwise". All action stopped, including the gang leader's foot, which now hung mid air. Heads turned toward the gothic boy. Megumi continued. "If you were really superior to us, what need would you have for violence? Would you not have better ways of taking out your anger? The truth is, your afraid". The rock thrower dropped the stone currently resting in his hand. "Your afraid of what others will think". The leaders mouth opened slightly, her bafflement written clearly on her face. "You think that if you do nothing, you will be the brunt of the jokes. So you take out your anger, your insecurities, on someone else".

Kisa turned painfully to look at her long time classmate. Megumi and Kisa had been in the same class ever since preschool, and yet they had never once exchanged words, let alone glances. And now he was standing up for her, something no one else had been able to do…not…even Hiro…

Megumi turned to see Kisa staring at him. Her look was one of wonder…and…something else… Megumi stood speechless for a moment, staring back at the girl he was saving, before turning back to the gang. "You are so insecure, so unsure of yourself, that you take it on some one innocent, and, by doing so, you defeat your original purpose". He started striding toward the gang leader. As he approached, she slowly backed into the wall behind her.

"You aren't making yourself superior…your only showing your own inferiority". With every step, she felt Megumi's overwhelming aura start pressing in on her (similar to Saki's electrical aura).

"By trying to appear stronger, you only show your own weakness". Kisa stared after Megumi, surprised at his impact on the gang's leader. As he cornered her, the rest of the gang started to slip from the scene of the crime, taking flight.

"Well, guess what". He was now face to face with her. She cowered in fear, as she stared into the dark pools of Megumi's eyes. "You're not fooling anyone. We all know you are weak, and we can see it". Before he could continue, a shout was heard from down the hall. Seconds later in ran Haru, with a surprised Momiji trailing behind.

"Kisa!" Hatsuharu yelled. As he and Momiji rushed to her side, he tried helping her sit up. Laying a hand on her side, he was surprised to hear her yelp with pain. Withdrawing it quickly, he saw his hand was covered with blood. Staring down at the blood soaked uniform Kisa was wearing, his now red hand curled into a fist. "Who…who caused this?"

The crowd who had gathered to watch the fight shuffled away from the corner where Megumi had the ringleader cornered, and broke up as a teacher herded them away. An angry Haru, Black Haru to be exact, charged at her. Megumi, however, moved to the side, allowing her to escape at the last second. And escape is what she did. As thankful as the gang leader was for this, Haru was not.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU ALLOWED HER TO ESCAPE! ARE YOU ON HER SIDE, IS THAT WHY?" Haru's hand snatched Megumi by the shirt and lifted him a foot or so off the ground.

"Stopping her from escaping, letting you get your hands on her would have only continued the chain of violence".

Haru growled under his breath, and lifted Megumi even higher of the ground.

Kisa, who had been watching while Momiji attempted to bandage her side with part of his uniform, let out a gasp. "Brother!"

Immedeatly Haru whipped around to see Kisa staring up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Why?" she asked, on the verge of crying.

It hurt Haru to see Kisa so sad…especially since it was his fault… "I…", he started, but closed his mouth. Black Haru vanished at the pitiful sight of Kisa, and his hair lightened back into it's bright white. Letting go of Megumi, Haru apoligized.

Momiji sniffed to himself as he inspected Kisa's injuries. How can anyone do this, cause so much pain like this? Watching Kisa whimper as he tried to attend to her wound, he suddenly flung his arms around her, crying.

The school nurse appeared out of nowhere. Settling herself next to Kisa, she attempted to start bandaging Kisa's side, but Haru brushed her off. "Don't bother", he said to her. Turning to Kisa, he whispered into the tiger's ear. "Don't worry, we'll have Hatori look at it at home".

Megumi, deciding Kisa needed some alone time with her family, turned to leave. Stopping for a moment, he looked back one last time.

Kisa stared at him, her eyes watering again. She could have sworn she saw a slight smile come to his lips, and he was gone. Momiji held Kisa's hand as the nurse applied an ointment on the wound. The sting of it caused Kisa to squirm. However, she continued to stare at the corner Megumi had disappeared around. Momiji broke into her thoughts.

"Who was that?" he asked, staring in the direction Kisa faced.

Still in a slight trance, Kisa's lips curled into a small, but warm smile.

Momiji was surprised that, even after this morning's events, she was still able to smile.

Turning to the rabbit, she answered his question. "My hero…".

**Lucinda the Maid**- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter:)

**ahirudesu**- Yay! Megumi made his grand debute in this chapter! He's one of my favs to...definetly my fav non-zodiac member. I hope, if Fruits Basket ever comes out with a second season, that we see more of Megumi in the future (I'm not far enough into the manga to know if he does show up multiple times...I only know he show's up once...Poor Megumi :( But that's what Megumi fics are for:D


	4. Back To School

Waah! You didn't think it was possible... BUT I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Heh, it's been awhile...sorry...I really got into updating my Motoko story, and, well, I had put this one on hold...but I'm back! (And I've also changed my name!) -Ritchan-san

**Back to School**

It was Kisa's first day back at school since the gang had attacked her. Having had taken the past week off of school (Hatori said she should give her wound time to heal).

As Kisa sat in her desk, waiting for class to start, she felt the gaze of some of her peers fall on her. The young tiger pretended to be interested in her workbook. To tell the truth, it had been hard for her to walk to school today. She knew there would be stares, there would be gossip, but she also knew that the longer she waited to come back to school, the harder it would be.

"_Kisa's hurt!" Tohru exclaimed. Running into the next room, Tohru watched as Hatori properly dressed the wound._

"_Onee-chan?" Kisa said, as Tohru entered the room._

"_Kisa!" As Hatori finished, and got up to leave, Tohru threw herself on the younger girl. "Kisa, are you alright!"_

"_It would be best if you refrained from mauling her", Hatori said. "At least, for the next few days, as the wound heals"._

"_Oh…", Tohru replied, detaching herself from Kisa. "Okay"._

"_So…what happened?" Kyo asked as he and Yuki entered._

"_Well…" Shigure started._

Everybody had been so nice to her. Yuki and Haru also hardly left her side. Tohru spent every waking moment with her 'little sister' (and, Kisa suspected, even the non awake ones). And Momiji did everything in his power to keep her entertained. Kisa smiled. Those four were like siblings to her. If someone who didn't know any better saw how the five of them got along, they would have thought they were siblings.

They weren't the only ones who had helped Kisa recover. Hatori was there, helping Kisa whenever Akito didn't require his assistance. And Shigure helped her catch up on her homework as she missed school.

Then there was Hiro. As soon as the elementary school had let out, Hiro had immedeatly come to visit Kisa, flowers in hand (he picked them on his way to Shigure's house ;) Isn't that cute?) He left her side only to use the bathroom, and even took the first few days of school off to spend with Kisa. However, after the insistence of his mother, he returned to class in the day time, only to once again appear by a certain young tiger's side at night. The whole time Hiro was with Kisa, he hardly spoke. He probably didn't know what to say. Still, his presence cheered the young girl up.

Kisa sighed happily to herself. As the others had helped her, she had continually thanked them. In fact, not one person had gone with out a thank you…except…

Kisa turned her head to her right. Sitting a few rows over, Megumi was, as usual, alone. Deep in a book, he hardly noticed the wary glances he was receiving from his fellow classmates.

Pausing to turn the page, he sensed a particular gaze set on him. Turning, he saw, to his surprise, Kisa Sohma sitting in her usual spot, looking at him. As soon as their eyes locked, Kisa quickly turned away, and busied herself with checking her homework.

Megumi was not expecting to see her back so soon. After the 'incident', he had assumed she wouldn't be back in school for a while yet. Sitting in the corner, distant from everyone else, she seemed so…lonely. While he himself was alone, he was still surrounded by the others…in the midst of the crowd. Kisa on the other hand…

"Alright class!" the teacher called from the front as the bell rang. "It's time to get started!"

As the other students returned to their seats, Kisa stole a peak at Megumi. No longer looking her way, he had his attention turned to the teacher. Kisa chewed her lip nervously. How could someone so unknown to her, someone she had never even spoken to before put themselves in danger just to save her? How could someone do something so selfless?

And how was she ever to thank him?

Kisa wrung her hands nervously. She had a hard enough time approaching any normal human being without backing into her wall of insecurity, but Megumi was even worse. The 'Hanajima Boy', as he was known as, gave off such a…foreboding…aura, that that was part of the reason WHY Kisa had never talked to him. Megumi was so…different…so creepy. Some people even wondered if he was human at all.

"That's just mean", Kisa said to herself. She of all people should know this. Everyone was human…even the members of the zodiac.

Staring down at her notebook, she suddenly noticed something sticking out of the top of it. The young girl slipped the item out and found herself staring at a small envelope. She slowly proceeded in opening it, only vaguely aware of the teacher droning on up front. Tilting the envelope slightly, Kisa poured the contents into her outstretched hand. It was a small charm bracelet with but a single charm on it; a tiny, caramel colored tiger. Staring at the gift with wonder, Kisa turned her attention to a slip of paper that had gone unnoticed before. Fingering the note, she read it. Her eyes watered, and a small smile came to her lips.

Kisa

No matter what happens

Remember that you are loved

Who could it have been from? There were so many people who had said that to her in the past…it could be any one of them! Kisa turned her attention back to the bracelet.

"…Kisa Sohma!"

Kisa's head snapped up as she realized all the eyes in the classroom had turned on her, and she stared guiltily at the teacher who she assumed was watching her from the front of the room. However, she realized the teacher was not, in fact, studying her, but rather the class. Everyone in the room was now stalk still, and various whispering could be heard. Apparently they were shocked with something. With…what? Kisa's face displayed confusion, as though she hadn't registered what the teacher had just announced.

The teacher noticed. "The literature project…"

What literature project? What was she talking about? Kisa's face was blank, but she was sweating nervously.

"…Megumi Hanajima is paired with Kisa Sohma", the teacher repeated.

Kisa's shock could only be matched by that of Megumi's. Looking over, Kisa saw his face contort in surprise.

The teacher continued listing off the pairs, but Kisa could barely concentrate. How on earth would they be able to work together if she couldn't even get up the courage to thank him?

"All right, get in your groups".

Head light, Kisa proceeded over in the direction of Megumi's desk. Her legs shook as she forced herself to bring one foot in front of another, and, before the tiger knew it, she found herself standing in front of the 'Hanajima Boy'.

Megumi spoke first. "I guess we're partners then".

He waited to receive acknowledgement from Kisa, but she was just stared nervously at her feet.

Flipping through his notebook, Megumi continued. "She didn't set much guidelines for the project, so I guess we can do just about anything-".

"Thank…you".

Megumi's head snapped up, confused. "Hm?"

"…I…wanted to…thank you…for…standing up for…me…". Kisa wrung her hands nervously. "…from the gang…last week…". Looking up, she snuck a peek at her partner.

Megumi's face was blank. However, after pausing a moment, a slight smile came to his lips. "You're welcome".

Kisa, relieved, let out a sigh.

Megumi stopped sorting through his papers. "You're better? Your wound, I mean; you must be better, because you're back at school".

Blushing, Kisa replied. "Yah…I'm better…"

"Well, we should probably head to the library now", Megumi said, surveying the now empty classroom. "We need to pick a subject and get research materials".

Kisa was usually nervous walking down the hallway without a teacher. Last time she had, a gang attacked her. Somehow, though, with Megumi beside her, Kisa didn't feel quite so defenseless…so alone.

Once in the library, the two started flipping through books of short fictional stories. On the walk, Megumi filled Kisa in on what the project was about. Each pair was to select a short piece of literature, whether it be a newspaper exert or a poem or a short story; just about anything would work, and research the background of the writing and present the results to the class.

"Maybe this won't be bad at all", Kisa said to herself, as she watched Megumi scanning a novel. He seems really nice, and he's not creepy like people make him out to be. Granted, she was a tad nervous in his company, and he was still as mysterious as ever, but what was the worst that could happen?

"Here", Megumi said, breaking into Kisa's thoughts. "I found an interesting story. This would make a good piece for the project".

"Okay!" Kisa said, quietly celebrating Megumi's success. Joining him on the opposite side of the table, she looked over his shoulder. The sight of the story caused Kisa's heart to stop and her breath to freeze.

Megumi, hearing no response from Kisa, looked up to see her face displaying a mixture of surprise and fear. "We…don't have to do this one if you want…"

"…No…it's fine…" Kisa's voice squeaked.

Megumi studied Kisa's face for a moment, and then he left his seat. "Well…if your sure, then I'll go tell the teacher our selection…". He waited a moment, giving Kisa time to react; to stop him, but, when she didn't, he just raised an eyebrow, and continued toward the teacher.

Kisa didn't see him leave; her eyes were rooted to the story printed on the pages before her. Tracing the title with her finger, she whispered the six words to herself. "The Legend of the Chinese Zodiac".

**Lucinda the Maid**- Yay! I got the 9th (and now 10th) manga, so I saw more of Megumi:) He really is a cool character. I hope you liked this chapter :)

**Stacey**- Ahh, grammar...not one of my best subjects ;) XD I'll try to reread everything multiple times before posting. Thanks for pointing that out. :) Yah, I know Kisa's probably in an all girls school...but since that's never actually stated in the anime or manga, I decided to make things interesting! Thanks for reviewing:D

**animaeGuRl**- Thank you :) Hope this chapter was okay!

**Craze Izumi**- Most people, like you, are hoping for a MegumixKisa fic...heh, I still don't know how it's going to turn out though! I'm just the one posting the story...the characters are acting it out (I know, that sounds so corny XD XP)(But who doesn't love corn? JK). Megumi is definetly one of the coolest characters. Thanks for the review:)

**Ryokko-Chan**- Yay, thank you! Since everyone else is giving their opinion on the subject...would you rather see a MegumixKisa pairing or a HiroxKisa pairing? Just wondering :D XD

**des**- Thanks for the review:) Sorry it took forever to update (darn writer's block!) XP

**Aaya**- Thank you, you are the first person to want to put any of my writing in a C2 Collection! (Jumps up and down) Sure, you can use it! (I took a look at your C2 Community, it's cool:) )(Don't worry, Hiro will show up more next chapter:D)

**ashayuik**- Hope your heart hasn't exploded yet...there's more fluffieness to come! XD

**Anna Banana**- I apologize for not updating sooner.. "I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!MY VERY EXISTENCE IS ROBBING THE EARTH OF IT'S SWEET AIR...I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"...(sees Anna with large wooden spoon) Uh oh...

**shadowed ambience**- Yes! Chrissy's Stamp of Approval! BOOYAH! XP :D

**Different Child**- Thank you for reviewing:)

**Inuyasha4ever9391**- (Sees chocolate bar) CHOCOLATE! Heh, sorry about that XD Ya, I hate those cocky ninth graders...wait...I'm a ninth grader... :P Well, now I'm going into 10th grade... I look foward to hearing from you in the future:D

**Queen**- It's review like yours that I really enjoy. It's nice to get some pointers here and there about what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks, I'll try to fix the spelling and punctation errors as best I can:) Thank you for the nice long review:D It's not often an author gets one of those!

**SkiesAbove**- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much:) But really, you did an awesome job on your story:D

**CHA CHA CHARMEN**- Sorry for the violence...I don't intend for the rest of the story to be like that. It just kind of played itself out as I was writing that part. Hope you liked this chapter:)

**nefarious nature**- I love Megumi a lot too! But then, I love Hiro and Kisa alot...and Kyo...and Yuki, and Haru, and Momiji, and Ritsu, and Motoko, and Kureno, and Shigure, and Hatori, and...sorry, got off track. Thank you for your review! I'll try not to give up on this fic when I know I have so many people following it:)

Wow! Look at all these reviews! That's the most I have ever had to respond to in one chapter alone! I feel loved! Thanks guys!

Ayame: "Just don't let it go to your head".

Oh, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!

Ayame: "I have full right to...for I am the King!"

Yuki: "Idiot"

Kyo: "So this is what the author does when she is bored..."


	5. Jealousy

Haha, very sorry, I changed my penname again! From now on, I'll NEVER CHANGE IT AGAIN, I PROMISE! (Goes off to change penname XD JK) -Yuki

**Jealousy**

The atmosphere in the room was oppressive. While none spoke, and all did separate things, the same thing was on everyone's mind. One would think that, with this as the case, the topic would be brought up…but, some how, while everyone was curious, no one wanted to be the one to…ask. So, each individual continued his or her activities, in complete silence.

One person in the room, however, was not one to stay silent for very long. Although she, too, could sense the careful nature of the group, she knew something would have to be done soon…be said soon. So, taking a deep breath, she spoke aloud the words that were hanging in everyone's mind.

"Kisa…how was school today?"

All activity stopped. The newspaper Shigure was reading lowered to reveal his shocked face, Yuki's pencil stopped writing, the milk carton Kyo was holding stopped before it reached his lips, and the radio Haru had been listening to was instantly ignored. Tohru must have realized her mistake, because, the silence that had prevailed in the room moments before, returned stronger than ever.

Hiro saw the stricken look on Kisa's face and the look of embarrassment on Tohru, and sighed. Why did that stupid woman always have to stir up trouble? Didn't she ever think before speaking? Didn't she-

"Ummm, it was okay", Kisa finally replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

Now that shocked Hiro.

"Well that's good!"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room lifted, and everyone sighed to his or herself, feeling as though they had just been relieved of a huge burden.

Returning to her duty of sweeping the floor, Tohru continued. "Did anything fun happen today?"

Kyo, too, returned to his self-assigned duty, which consisted of finishing the carton of milk that still lay in his hand. He instantly lost interest in the conversation, seeing as he had some serious milk drinking to attend to. ;P

"I was able to get caught up in the classes I missed, thanks to Grandpa Shigure helping me with my homework", Kisa replied.

Shigure folded the newspaper and smiled at the little girl. "Anything for Granddaughter Kisa!"

Encouraged, Kisa continued. "And… in literature class, we were given a project. We have to pick a story and research it".

"A project?" Tohru asked. "Is it a group project?"

"Well, kind of. We were partnered off…" Here Kisa started to falter. "…umm, ya…and, since there are an odd number of boys and of girls in our class, well…"

"..You were partnered with a boy", Hatsuharu finished for her. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Blushing, Kisa responded. "His name is…Megumi…he…he was the one who…who saved me that day…" Still blushing, a smile worked it's way onto her lips.

Hiro's hand curled into a fist. The boy…that had saved her. The boy…who she had called a hero. Her hero, if he recalled Momiji's words correctly. Angrily, Hiro stood up and marched out of the room.

Everyone, having been paying attention to Kisa, didn't notice Hiro's sudden disappearance; that is, except one.

Getting up, Haru made his way to across the room to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked, thinking it rude that Haru left while Kisa was talking.

In response, he just winked at Yuki as he left, which annoyed the rat even more.

"So", Shigure said, interested, "what story did you and Megumi pick?"

An awkward silence once again descended in the room as Kisa tried to delay responding as much as possible. After thinking for a minute, she retrieved a book from her backpack, and, slid it, pages open to the story, across the table to Shigure. As the dog picked up the novel, his eyes widened. Shocked, he uttered the title to the waiting group. "The…Legend of the Chinese Zodiac…?"

Hiro was too deep in thought to hear the foot steps come up behind him. However, a single voice in the silence wasn't something he could easily miss.

"You know, it took Kisa a lot of courage to tell us about school today…the least you could do is be there for her as she speaks". Hatsuharu leaned up against the tree next to Hiro. "Trust me, it's something that doesn't happen often enough", he continued, sighing.

"I'm not going back in!" Hiro stated stubbornly.

A small smile found it's way on to Haru's lips, and he closed his eyes. "What, you plan to stay out here all night?"

"Do you really think I'd do that!" Hiro shot back. "I'd go home, what do you think! Use your head, you stupid cow!"

"Heh", Haru let out a semi-irritated sigh, trying his best to not go black. Ever since Kisa's 'incident' with the gang, he had found that he went black at even the slightest thing. Running his hand through his hair, Haru took a deep breath and got right to the point. "Kisa needs you in there for her…she's depending on you and you're letting her down. Are you going to continue doing this your whole life; putting your own self agenda first at her expense?"

Hiro was at a loss for words, and it was evident on his face. Haru knew he had hit a sore spot, but, in a way, he had been aiming to do just that. He knew all about Hiro ignoring Kisa while she was being picked on. The sheep had thought he was doing the right thing, what, with the incident with Akito, but, it had still been wrong.

What had gotten Hiro so upset any way? Haru thought back to the conversation, and, eyes widening, he turned to the younger boy. "You're jealous…aren't you?"

"I…"

Haru allowed himself to slide his back down the tree trunk until he was sitting firmly on the ground. "Yes…you're jealous…"

"WHAT! Why would I be…?"

But the damage had been done. The blush that had spread across Hiro's face told Hatsuharu all he needed to know.

"I you really like Kisa, as you obviously do, than show her by being there for her, even if she is talking about Megumi". Haru's gray eyes met Hiro's brown ones, and, for a second, he saw a change in Hiro. The second was quickly interrupted, however, by Hiro's pride and sarcasm.

"What, now that you've given me a 'sentimental speech', do you expect me to cry? Would that make you happy? Well, you can't always get what you want…"

As Hiro rattled off a list of insults, Haru noted the sheep was heading back into Shigure's house. A smile playing on his lips, the cow got up, and followed the young boy in. No matter how much he denies it, Hiro really does care for Kisa. He just has difficulty showing it.

**Different Child**- Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter:D Kids probably didn't ask Kisa about her absense because they generally don't pay much attention to her. I never really thought about it before...

**CHA CHA CHARMEN**- Very sorry Megumi isn't in this chapter, but I had to establish the situation with Hiro first. Thank you so much for the review:)

**Kanya13666**- Sorry the update took me forever. I had written this a week ago, but than I went on vacation and didn't get a chance to post it. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Craze Izumi**- Who can say? But I'll tell you one thing, things are going to get VERY intereting...muhahahaha..ahaha..ha..sorry XP

**Lucinda the Maid**- Looks like Hiro's jealous! But things haven't even started heating up yet! After all, Megumi and Kisa are going to have to work on the project, so they'll be spending a LOT of time together!

**des**- Update! Here it is!

**Inuyasha4ever9391**- (drools) TWIX! Heh, sorry, anyway, thanks for the review:D

**shadowed ambience**- Yay! Stamp of approval! Thank you so much for review, and sorry about the cliffhanger...I have a nasty little habit of doing that :)

**Ryokko-Chan**- I'm having problems deciding too. I love both Megumi and Hiro very much! I have the same issue with YukixTohru and KyoxTohru, because they're both so perfect for her! I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out...

**MakatoMai**- Saki-chan will actually be showing up in the next few chapters. I agree, Saki and Megumi do make a cute brother-sister pair:D

**Krylancelo**- Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chapter! XD

**Rena-chan**- Hiro? An obnoxious jerk? Never! XP Jk, ya, but he does love Kisa. Don't worry, the next few chapters will have a lot more of MegumixKisa.

Yuki-Year of the rat: And so, it continues...

Yuki: Why are you using my name as a penname

Yuki-Year of the rat: Because I thought it was cute!

Yuki: (blushes)

Yuki- Year of the rat: Besides, I was getting bored of Ritchan-san...

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE'S USING YOUR NAME! IF I HADN'T HAVE HAD SUCH A BORING NICKNAME SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD TO USE YOURS! I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

Kyo: Why am I stuck doing the afterwards with these guys?

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! I APOLOGIZE! IF I HADN'T HAVE BEEN SUCH A BAD AFTERWARD COMMENTATOR, SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE FORCED YOU TO COME! **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Kyo: (looks at readers) GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!


	6. Hanajima

So, I didn't wait as long for this update as I did for the last one. Or did I? I can't even tell anymore... -Yuki

**Hanajima**

Saki Hanajima was not a person who was easily surprised. Whether it was because of her electric waves, or just downright lack of emotion, it just couldn't be done. So it was understandable that when Tohru approached Saki with exciting news, it didn't faze her.

"Hana, guess what I found out!" Tohru said excitedly after school that day.

Saki smirked to herself. She knew this was coming, seeing as Tohru had obviously had something on her mind all day, and now wanted to share it. It didn't surprise her. No, it didn't surprise her at all.

"You know Kisa Sohma? Well, actually, I suppose you don't really KNOW her, but you've heard of her…well, if not, she's Yuki's cousin, and all…"

Tohru's ability to ramble on and on didn't surprise her either. But, nothing is impossible. Saki found herself dropping her books when she heard what Tohru had to say next.

"…ummm, anyway, Kisa ran into trouble with a gang who was picking on her, and, ummm….Megumi saved her, and now they are partners for a school project! Isn't that exciting!"

It took Saki a moment to collect her thoughts before she bent to pick up her fallen books. "Megumi…saved Kisa?" she asked, attempting her usual monotone voice, but failing.

"Yah, well, from the gang that is…" Tohru trailed off. It was still a pretty hard subject to bring up, seeing as it happened only last week. "So", she said, changing the subject, "is Uo walking with us today?"

"She has detention", Saki commented, returning to her emotionless state.

"Oh, well that's too bad; today's such a nice day!"

As the two walked through the school doors, a breeze swirled their hair, well, rather Tohru's hair and Saki's braid (:P). Leaves fell from trees, drifting on air currents, coming to rest all over the school yard. Saki inhaled the sweet autumn air deeply. It was indeed a nice day.

Long after the two had parted ways, Tohru's word rang in Saki's head. Megumi…saved…gang…her Megumi? Her brother! As Saki reached the front door of her house, she pulled out her keys, just to find the door already unlocked. "Megumi must have known I was coming", she said aloud, to no one in particular. Opening the door, she entered the house.

Saki found her brother amid a pile of books, as usual. However, this time, it was for homework purposes. He looked deep in thought. So deep in thought, that, he didn't sense Saki coming up behind him. "H-"

"How was your day at school, Saki?" he asked calmly, interrupting her before she could speak. Okay, so maybe he DID sense her coming up behind him ;P Even still, he was pretty deep in thought.

"It was alright". She spoke with little emotion in her voice, although Megumi's quick greeting had shaken her a little bit. "How did school go for you?"

"Oh, the usual…" Megumi replied, his nose deep in a book.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Nope"

Saki paused for a moment, then decided to press on. "How's Kisa doing?"

Had Megumi not heard his sister, he still would have been able to sense the tension that lay between them. However, having heard, instead he lowered the book, and looked her in the eye.

Saki saw the blank look on Megumi's face, a look that said 'I don't know what you're talking about'; but his eyes told a different story. His sister could see a small, but definite change in his eyes. "Tohru told me…about your project".

"It…the project…is doing fine. We were just assigned it though, so you can't expect us to be very far".

Megumi was being defensive. Saki decided it was best to leave it alone. Some matters are better left untouched. Instead, she posed an idea. "She should come over some time…"

Megumi's head whipped up, staring at his sister.

"…to work on the project".

After contemplating the thought, Megumi said, "Yes, I'll invite her over…"

However, saying something, and doing it are two completely different things. When Megumi arrived at school the next day, he saw Kisa sitting in her usual seat in the corner. She was pretending to read a book, but really just waiting…waiting for someone to go up and talk to her for once…something she had done every day since she started Junior High. He had never realized how lonely this girl really was.

Megumi sighed. So…all this time, she's been waiting…and still, no one had ever made the effort to talk to her…to reach out and give her the hand she needed. To be her friend. "Well, that's about to change", he said to himself, and, with that, he headed toward her desk.

It took a moment for Megumi to get Kisa's attention. She was so unused to anyone even remotely coming near her desk that, when she looked up, she did a double take. What was Megumi doing here? Kisa stared at the black haired boy in front of her, then, realizing he was staring back, quickly averted her gaze.

"Hello", he said. Grabbing a chair, Megumi seated himself next to Kisa, ignoring the stares the two were receiving from across the classroom. "What are reading?" he asked, peering at the paperback in her hand.

"Huh?" Kisa was at a loss for words. It took her a minute to collect her thoughts. "Oh…um…Tokyo Mew Mew".

Megumi stared at the manga. While he himself was not fond of reading anything with pictures, he did know a thing or two about them. "That's the one about a girl that changes into a cat…right?"

Kisa fumbled with her hands, trying to calm her nerves. Megumi was talking to her! He was actually talking to her…and not just about the project! "Ummm…yah…"

"Hey", Megumi said, making Kisa jump. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house. You know, to work on the project".

Kisa gasped. "Ummm, well….ah…". She couldn't seem to make her words come out right. This was all happening too fast! She barely even knew Megumi, and he had already invited her over! But then…this was the boy who had rescued her. For the first time in the conversation, Kisa looked up, and met Megumi's gaze.

Megumi was taken aback. Were those…tears in the corners of her eyes? However, within a moment later, Kisa was staring back down at her feet.

"…yes…", she said in a very small voice. "…thank you…"

The look of shock stayed on Megumi's face just a moment longer; then was replaced with a smile. He'd help Kisa…and, maybe someday, she would be able to join the others…that, or atleast they'd get an A on their project ;) XP

**shadowed ambience**- Hehe, thanks :)

**Lucinda the Maid**- I feel especially bad for Hiro. In many ways, he's like Kyo... anyway, don't worry, Megumi won't be potrayed as 'head of heels' exactly. That would just be WAY TOO out of character, and I'm someone who tends to like to remotely keep people in character.

**Different Child**- Yay! I think you are the first person to say you like the name of my story! (It was originally Young Love, but that title left much to be desired XP) You are also the first person to say you like my penname (yay!) Thanks for the review :D

**YouNG LiTTLe STaRs**- Things are getting intense, aren't they? In fact...I wonder what will happen next? There's the whole HiroxKisa thing, but now Kisa and Megumi will be hanging out, and then there's the whole llama disaster! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Wait a sec (rereads script)...never mind, there isn't anything about llamas in here...heh, my mistake (sweatdrop) XD

**des**- Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Child of the Dark Wood**- COOKIE! (follows Child of the Dark Wood around in circles, trying to get cookie). Heh, it's fun to change your penname! I just do it too often, that's all! XP

**Craze Izumi**- Thanks XD

**purplepeopleeater**- I love your penname? How'd you pick it?

**Ryokko-Chan**- Love triangles...they confuse me. Like the YukixTohruxKyo one, or the MotokoxYukixTohru one...the only thing worse than love traingles is love rectangles! Like...um...I'll think of one...someday...

**MakatoMai**- Very sorry! It didn't occur to me before, but, now that you mention it, Tohru would be suprised at hearing about Megumi. I thought over what you said, and tried to work that into this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Rena-chan**- Yay! MegumixKisa!

**Bambigirl**- It's funny...I used to not like Kisa very much, but working on this story has helped me see more to her...and now she's one of my fav female characters.

**Forever Dracula's Bride**- Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Yuki-Year of the Rat: "Guess what? I FINALLY GOT A YUKI HAT! I'M SO HAPPY! HE'S ADORABLE!"

Yuki: (blushes)

Haru: "Hey, stay away, YUKI'S MINE!"

All: (sweatdrop)

Haru: "I was kidding!"

All: (sigh of relief)

Kyo: "Didn't I say last chapter I didn't want to be stuck doing the afterward?"

Akito: "Ya, but no one care's what YOU say. YOU'RE the cat"

Yuki-Year of the Rat: "Don't worry Kyo, I love you!" (throws self on Kyo)

Kyo: "Help me!"


End file.
